Stress Relief
by Listen Old Sport
Summary: Kankuro has been coming home with a grumpier face each night. Popori hopes she can cheer him up with a little bit of lace and heels. Kankuro x OC. Lemon.


Being the Kazekage's brother was never as glamorous as people thought it to be. Not only was Kankuro busy was the time he woke up to the second his head hit the pillow at night, but he was also expected to be somewhat of a messenger. Gaara wasn't always easily accessible, and there were countless people who wanted to give him messages of admiration or respect. Who did they think was a great person for this job? Kankuro, of course.

These factors, although not the biggest deal, weighed on the puppet master and were the source of his cranky moods and occasional huffs of breath. His wife had taken notice of these things lately. Popori would get home hours before her partner did, cooking and cleaning their home just to have Kankuro head straight to bed with the same grumpy expression on his face. It was rather annoying, and recently he had passed out before she had even gotten the chance to ask for cuddles! This was just not right in Popori's mind, so she had taken the day off from her own work beside the Kazekage to buy a few things in town in hopes that they would help ease Kankuro's annoyance.

That was how she ended up sitting perched at the dinner table, sipping at her favorite hot tea that her uncle used to share with her each morning in Konoha. Though the action was normal, her attire certainly was not. Her dark blue hair fell down her back, just grazing above her hips that were being hugged by black lace. She wore an entire lingerie set complete with a corset, stockings, and a garter belt. Six inch heels also were on her feet, making her already perky bottom stand at full attention when she stood from the table.

As expected, when her husband walked through the door, he gave a non committed grunting noise before he began to take off his sandals. Her pale blue eyes glinting with mischief, Popori spoke up to make the usual chat with Kankuro.

"How was your day, Kuro-kun?" She asked, her voice smooth and pleasant, the childhood nickname she had given him flowing like a nice massage over Kankuro's tense muscles.

Still not looking up from his feet as one crossed over his knee and he rubbed at his heel, Kankuro gave a sigh. "The usual. I've got about ten girls hounding me about what Gaara likes in a woman, and another five boys asking me if he is free for training them. I'm telling you, Po-chan, these kids are just trying to grate my nerves until I'm mad enough to quit. Do you thi-"

It was in that moment that the brunette male turned his head to finally look at his wife, and his jaw fell slack with surprise and a hint of misbelief at what she was wearing. Not only that, but she was moving about the kitchen and cleaning out her glass as if she wasn't in x-rated garb.

"P-Popori?" He asked, stumbling to his feet and pushing the hood of his shirt back so his hair was free, just how she liked it. "Where did you... What's the occasion?" Kankuro had forgotten all about his previous annoyances, just like Popori had wanted.

Laughing under her breath, Popori swept her dark hair over one shoulder to expose her smooth skin, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "I just thought you needed a distraction from all that tedious work. And I wanted some attention myself. You've been falling asleep before holding me the past couple of nights. I'm a needy woman, Kankuro. You should know that."

Indeed he did. Over the many years they'd known each other, Popori was always needing something. But now, seeing her dressed up like this, Kankuro had his own needs.

Gliding his hands down to the woman's waist, Kankuro pulled his wife's curvy body back against him, his fingers experimenting with the lace they found as he guided their bodies into a slow swaying motion. His still painted lips pressed against her bare shoulder, leaving behind the faintest of purple that he knew she was a fan of. As his hands traveled down to her thighs, fingers snapping the fabric of her stockings against them, Kankuro felt Popori rest her head back against his shoulder and give a soft sigh of pleasure, her ass pressing back against his crotch to test his patience. With the help of her heels, the woman was finally tall enough to do so, but instead of focusing on that minor detail, Kankuro attached his lips to Popori's neck while one hand slipped beneath her panties.

The woman gasped out a moan when Kankuro's skilled fingers began to play with her. He took his time, already knowing every inch of her body better than he knew his own. The puppet master slid two of his fingers inside his lover, slowly pumping them in and out while a third began rubbing circles over her clit. "Fuck," Popori breathed, grasping at Kankuro's free hand to bring it up to cup one of her large breasts. The male was not disappointed by this action, and grabbed her tit roughly.

With one hand attacking her womanhood and the other groping her breast, Kankuro relished in the noises his wife made and grew more excited with each buck of her hips into his hand, then back against his crotch. "Baby," she whispered, biting down on her lip and grasping at Kankuro's wrist as she grinded herself against his hand. This proved more than satisfactory, and she cried out as the shinobi's rough, callused hands were rubbed against her pussy. It was long before she came, whimpering and panting as she removed her husband's hand from her panties and breast.

"Let's get that paint off your face," Popori breathed, pushing some of her dark blue hair from her damp forehead. While Kankuro smirked, the woman wet a rag and cleaned the purple paint from her husband's face, then grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to their couch. She pushed the man down into a sitting position, then gave a little smirk as she began swaying her hips to music that played in her head.

"Is this a lap dance?" Kankuro asked with a smirk, eyeing the way the woman's entire body. He couldn't decide where to admire first; her toned legs or her ample bosom, or even her shapely hips. She had developed into his ideal woman right before his eyes, and in this light, it was hard to figure out why he hadn't been putting her body to test every night to cure his moods.

"A lap dance?" Popori chuckled, slowly moving to straddle her lover's waist while her body continued to move in slow waves. "I think you need music for that. This? This is just me getting your cock ready for me to ride." That devilish smirk and dirty mouth of hers. It always drove Kankuro insane, and if that wasn't enough, the way she reached between his legs to grasp his bulge definitely made him tilt his head back and moan. "You're wearing too much clothes, darling," she purred, her palm moving in slow circles over Kankuro's crotch. "I need you naked five minutes ago."

Not giving her time to say anything else, Kankuro lifted the woman off his lap only long enough to strip down to nothing, and then gladly allowed himself to be pulled back down onto the couch by Popori's greedy hands. "Such a big boy," she purred into his ear as she crawled near, one hand on the couch while the other took his hard cock and began stroking him the way she knew he liked. She keened into his ear while she watched her fingers glide over his dick, licking her lips as she imagined the way it would feel inside her. Once she had grown too impatient, Popori climbed back into Kankuro's lap and simply pushed the lace of her panties aside before she slid down onto her husband.

"Oh, god," she whispered, her nails digging into Kankuro's shoulders as his hands moved to hold onto her hips. Popori wasn't one to tease, and almost immediately began to move herself over her lover's length. As her need for pleasure grew, so did her pace, until she was bouncing on top of Kankuro with her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Oh, baby, fuck!" She cried, her satisfaction only growing from the feeling of Kankuro beginning to thrust his hips up to meet hers. The male watched her with lust, groaning at the sight, though he would prefer if her breasts were exposed. With a smirk, the puppet master grasped the front of the corset and ripped it apart and tossed it to the floor, Popori's big tits spilling out and jiggling wildly at the motion of their bodies. Satisfied with this, Kankuro pulled her close so they were close enough to bite and suck at, which only earned louder noises from his wife.

"You ride me so well, baby," he moaned, grasping her ass cheeks in both his hands while he used the grip to slam her hips down on his cock. This made her scream out in pleasure, her back arching so her boobs were pressed into Kankuro's face.

"Oh, fuck, baby yes! Yes, fuck me like that. Just like that," she begged, circling her hips as she pushed her long hair out of her face. Popori was panting raggedly now, her second climax nearing. Kankuro wasn't all that far, either, and as he grunted while focusing on meeting their hips roughly, he attached his lips to Popori's collarbones. It was when the woman pitched her body forward and screamed out Kankuro's name that they both came, spilling their juices over each other at the same time and collapsing against the couch together as well.

"Again," Popori whispered not even five seconds after they had finished. "I need another round, baby. You've been holding out on me for too long."

Kankuro smirked, giving Popori's ass a slap and her mouth a hard kiss before he nodded. Lifting the woman off his cock, Kankuro slung his wife over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom, jacking himself off to get hard again on the way there. "This is going to be the hardest fuck I've given you in a while, babe," he snickered, grabbing her ass roughly before slapping it once more. Popori had a great view of Kankuro's ass herself, and purred like the kitten she was at his words. "That better be a promise, lovey. I don't want to be disappointed."

Laughing under his breath, Kankuro dropped Popori down on the bed and examined her body, still in heels, stockings and panties. "I'll do better than expected, trust me."

With that, the brunette reached down to tear Popori's panties away from her body, but left the heels and stockings. They did compliment her legs rather well, anyway. Crawling onto the bed, Kankuro forced his wife's legs apart and dragged down her by the hips to meet him on the bed. With an almost animalistic glint in his eye that left Popori quivering with anticipation, Kankuro draped the woman's legs over his hips and shoved himself back inside.

"F-fuck," Popori whispered, wrapping her arms around Kankuro's muscled shoulders. When he finally began to move his hips, it was with a force that left the woman beneath him breathless and gasping for more as she clawed at his back. It wasn't long before he was pounding himself into her, making sure to fit all of his cock inside with each thrust. Her legs were bouncing in the air with each movement of his hips, her heels clinking together every so often.

"You like it when I fuck you like this, huh?" Kankuro growled into Popori's ear, only encouraged by the way her nails raked down his back and then gripped his ass. "Y-yes, daddy," she managed to purr into his ear, which only turned Kankuro on more. Oh, she knew he loved it when she called him that, and it showed in the soft smirk on her features.

"Oh, we're playing that game, then?" He smirked, then pulled out of his lover, which only caused her to whimper at the loss. But when Kankuro turned the woman onto her stomach, then brought her up onto all fours, she nearly began crying with all her want and need.

"Yes, yes god please, daddy!" She begged, pushing her ass back against Kankuro's expectant hard cock. "Please what, kitten?" He smirked, spanking her once, twice, three times as he listened to the moans they triggered.

"Fuck my ass," she breathed, biting down on her lip as she tried to grind herself back into Kankuro's cock. "Please, daddy. I'll make as much noise as you want, just please!"

That was all it took for Kankuro to oblige, and after just a quick spit lube, he was shoving his entire length inside Popori's ass, giving it yet another slap once he was fully embedded. "Oh, y-yes," she mewed beneath the man, only inspiring him to begin moving. Once again, it didn't take him long to get rough with her. Soon he was spanking her ass each time it came back against his hips, leaving many red hand prints to be admired later.

"Yes! Fuck me harder, daddy!" Popori cried out, gripping the sheets beneath them and forcing her hips back against every thrust. Her words drove Kankuro mad, and soon he forgot about the spanking and focused solely on fucking her. It wasn't long before his grip on her hips and the force he was pounding into her tight hole forced Popori to scream out in pleasure, coming without needing to touch herself. Her juices ran down her thighs as they shook, but still she didn't stop forcing her ass back against Kankuro's cock. The pure determination of Popori to help him get off was what did it for Kankuro. She was shaking beneath him, but still using her strength to provide him with more pleasure.

He came inside her with a sudden halt of his hips, tilting his head back as he panted and settled on his haunches. "Damn," he breathed, pulling out of his lover and collapsing next to her on the bed before wrapping an arm around her to cuddle her from behind.

"Are you still upset about today?" Popori asked softly, kicking her heels off even as she felt the soreness settling over her body already.

Kankuro chuckled, pressing a kiss to his wife's shoulder as he pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies. "I'm not going to worry about that anymore. I've got a lovely wife to attend to."

A/N: it's been a while since I've uploaded anything to this site, and I've been watching shippuden lately so I was in the mood to put out a Popori/Kankuro oneshot. I know I never finished my chapter story, but the farther I got the more I hated first person, so it's discontinued for now and will be unless I get the inspiration and time to rewrite it in 3rd person. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! This was my first lemon ever and I couldn't decide whether I wanted it to be more of Kankuro or Popori so I kept switching between the two, but I'm hoping it works. And, since my chapter story never decided who Popori ended up with, I might write a oneshot for her with Shikamaru. Time will tell. Reviews are happily accepted!


End file.
